


Somewhere Only We Know

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron, Road Trip, in the loosest sense of the word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: What if Ben had gone on the run with Poe instead of turning to the Dark Side?





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “road trip”. Title from the Keane song of the same name.

“It’s my uncle. Dear stars, it was my uncle.” Ben looked up at Poe, and Poe doubted that he had ever seen him more distressed, more distraught actually. There was something about even the sight of him that frightened Poe in a way, because he had never really seen Ben like that, all but completely broken. 

“Ben,” he said, softly, “What happened?” 

Poe could barely register what Ben told him next. Even the idea of Luke Skywalker — Luke Skywalker, who believed that no one was beyond redemption! — trying to kill Ben for having “darkness” in him..

”Then we’ll leave together,” Poe said. “Go...just about anywhere. Anywhere but Yavin. Somewhere where neither Jedi nor Dark Sider can reach us.”

Ben blinked. “You don’t have to do this for me.”

”You’re...my friend.” Except Poe wanted to say that he was more than that. Ben was his galaxy, in the end. Ben was his galaxy, his moons and suns and stars, and he would do just about anything to keep him safe. He wondered if Ben could sense it — if he even accepted it, really. “Maybe...more than that, if you’ll have me.”

Ben swallowed. Then, “Poe...are you saying that you’re in love with me?”

Poe nodded. 

Even admitting it, really, felt like a thermal detonator thrown into their lives. Ben could very easily refuse to accept it, to act like the very idea was horrible, frightening. It could be like a thermal detonator thrown into their friendship. Instead, Ben kissed him, and Poe, right there, has his answer. 

His answer, which seemed to make his heart all but burst into bloom. Poe returned the kiss, and after a while of what seemed like clinging and kissing and running fingers through hair, they broke away, Poe gasping at the very feel and taste and reality of it all. 

“So, that’s a...” 

“I wish I’d told you sooner,” Ben said. “I just worried I was...unworthy of it...”

”You never were unworthy. Not to me, not to anyone.” 

They kissed again, with less desperation, less of a desire to be close. It was gentler this time around, and sweeter, and when Poe pulled away, he knew what he had to do. 

“I made my choice and I’m never gonna leave you,” he said. “I promise.”

***

Taking BB-8 with them when they stole a shuttle was pretty easy — it was just a matter of lifting off afterwards and plotting their next course. The Unknown Regions was the closest thing they could get — no one would even think of finding them there. They’d be safe there. Even sitting in the cockpit long after they’d jumped to hyperspace, it occurred to Ben that he had basically disappointed his mother, his father, stars, his uncle — his uncle wouldn’t have tried to kill him if he hadn’t disappointed him somehow. It just seemed logical, really. How it all worked. 

He never had wanted to disappoint his family, and yet, here he was. Ben Solo, family disappointment. It had a nice ring to it, Ben would give it that. 

“Hey,” Poe said, gently, “It’s okay, y’know? I’m with you. I love you.”

Ben gave him a wan smile. “I know. Am I...a disappointment?”

”The only one who’s a disappointment is your uncle,” Poe said. “Really. There’s everything wrong with him — and to think I thought he was a hero once. But there’s nothing wrong with you.”

There was something about that that felt almost like a burst of clarity. Something pure, something that made sense. It was something that Ben knew he’d always wanted to hear, even if it meant the painful reality that his uncle was no longer on his side. 

It was wrong. Family was supposed to love you no matter what. Where did killing or attempted killing enter the equation? When was that part of the package? 

“Thank you,” Ben said. 

“No problem. I promise that I won’t leave you, Ben. No matter what.”

Ben could believe that. With all his heart. 


End file.
